Generally, a distortion is generated in a peripheral portion of an image captured by an imaging device due to a phenomenon called “lens distortion” caused by a lens characteristic. Further, in digital cameras that have been diffused in recent years, there is known a technology for reducing a distortion of an image by performing processing for correcting a lens distortion peculiar to a lens. The above-mentioned technology is, for example, a method of calculating a correction parameter disclosed in Patent Literature 1.